Reminiscence of a Forgotten Lies
by vampirehime92
Summary: Three years ago, 17 year old Alois Trancy decided to return back to his home village and suddenly he burned down it again but leaving an innocent young maiden alive as he chooses the girl to become his 'playmate'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler **

_**Hello everyone! I'm back for this new project in 2013. I planning this after the ending of Unconditional Love…it's an Alois Trancy fanfic so please check out it in my profile link in this page. **_

_**This time…I'm going on an Alois fic again…and it will be set around in 19**__**th**__** century meaning Alois is not dead and Claude is still his butler. The flow of this story will be centered in his teenage life. **_

_**So please enjoy this chapter… **_

_**Warning: M for mature and dark content **_

_**Summary: Three years ago, Alois Trancy decided to return back to his home village in memory of his deceased brother but there's something unexpected happen in his return. **_

_**Reminiscence of a Forgotten lies **_

_**Year-1892**_

_**2:00pm in a remote countryside in England **_

His deep cerulean eye**s **stared at the outside carriage window listening to the sound of the moving wheels. He was slightly annoyed of the bumpy road that making his butt hurt from his seat.

"Are we there yet. Claude?" He was getting impatient of how slow the vehicle running in the middle of the road.

Times have changed and the beautiful boy had turned into a gorgeous man. His appearance as a teenager make him more like an adult; He had a tall but leaned figure, his luscious blond hair slightly grew and his childlike face replaces with a mature and a handsome one.

His personality changes also; He is inquisitive, calm, cynical but his cruel and sadistic side still remained. He learned how to control his emotions and even his own temper.

His usual clothes altered; his usual purple flock coat replaces with an adult size, he still wear his forest green vest but replaces his brown satin ribbon with a black necktie. His short-shorts replaces with a black trousers with a brown heeled boots.

Times have changed…

He had forgotten about Ciel Phantomhive, for he decided to move on with his own life. He is already 17 years old and still had no wife but he had no time for those things because he was too focused to enjoy his lifestyle.

Like his cousin; Viscount Druitt, Alois enjoys the social parties every season and interacts with other nobles particularly women.

He enjoyed flirting with women and often bed with them for his pleasure and it had become his new habit unlike in his childhood that he only enjoy tormenting his helpless maid and annoyed his damn butler. The Trancy earl somehow found the women population in the high society interesting and above all…pathetic.

They all fall over to his charms, his wealth and status and decided to sleep with him that makes him a decision that he will never respect such women because of their promiscuous behavior that they are willing to give their virginity to him for the sake of riches.

His butler, Claude is still the same; stoic and calm and loyal to him even more as well as the other servants.

He told his butler the other night that he had to visit his brother's grave because times had passed since his death and he never actually visit him for these past few years because of his busy schedule on annihilating his arch nemesis.

It's the death anniversary of his dear little brother; Luca McCain and as well the destruction of their village. He wanted to visit the place for a bit in memory of Luca.

Beside him are a bundle of bluebells near his seat. It's his little brother's favorite flower and he remembered how he and his little brother spend more time together even though the village kids and the adults despised them.

He recalled, how he yearned for those villager's death and burned their homes and their establishments to pieces. He witnessed them in his very own eyes…those maniac cerulean eyes of him. The villagers are burn on those engulf flames.

They will pay for treating them like rats!

The carriage suddenly halt. Claude pushed his glasses and step down the carriage. He open the carriage door for his master and bowed. "We are finally arrive. Your Highness." He told the blond boy.

His booty shoes step down the carriage carefully with his cane in his right hand. Alois adjusted his purple-red top hat and grinned wickedly of what he'd just witness, "My, My…What is this?" His deep cerulean eyes stared at the newly renovated village he was once lived with his deceased brother.

There are five huts and few establishments around the place. The villagers are seem pretty busy in their daily lives but didn't miss a sight of an aristocrat with a mysterious man carrying a bundle of blue bells in his arms behind the said nobleman.

The children stopped their game of tag as they noticed foreign strangers in their village. One of the children, a little girl, blushes to the blond man who seem very good-looking and tall and a nice clothes he was wearing.

The women blushes of his gorgeous face and they mistaking him for a prince…another woman wanted to approach him but halt from the butler's intense glare. Feeling the inferiority, They realize that they had no right to approach the pretty man in the middle of the street.

Then a suddenly, an aged man with a commoner clothes approach the two strangers. Seem to be the village leader; "Who are you and what is your business here in my village?" he asked the good-looking earl.

Alois frown of the bad smell from the man's mouth _He's so disgusting. _Claude noticed his master's displease look and approach the village leader, "This man here is the heir of the Trancy Household, Lord Alois Trancy." He introduced the blond earl.

A shock from the villager's looks amused the blonde earl. "I came here for my reason as I need your permission for me to roam around your village for a while." He explained to the village leader.

But the village leader seem distrust the young Earl, "Forgive me for my rudeness, your excellency but…you are forbidden to enter my village." He said earning a surprise look from Alois' look.

He's not welcome in this village? He chuckled of the irony. It seems that until now…this place still loathe him, "But…I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'd just came here to meet someone." He referred to his deceased brother.

The village leader's scrutinize gaze from the bundle of blue bells from the butler's hands understand what this young man just said, "Very well then…but my men will be watching you if you cause any trouble around here." He said with a strict tone

Alois' slightly chuckle at the village men giving him a warning look. He sighed, "Oh yes…I'll be keeping that in mind. Old man." His footsteps continue to move forward but his displeasing look to that old man and the village men is priceless.

"Claude…" His voice somewhat cold, "After our business here…kill every villagers around here. " he instruct his demon butler. "As you wish, You're Highness." The spider butler replied with a dark smirk.

* * *

A sleeping young woman with a wavy orange long hair below her thighs and fair skin shivered in cold by having been splashed by a cold water from the basin.

"Wake up. You lazy bitch!" A brash voice from her overweight step mother. Her meaty left arm was on her wide hips while glaring at the wet pretty girl still laying down the golden hay beside the horses' fences. "Do you know what time it is? It's about time that you have to deliver these bottles of milk to Mrs. Walker! And you are 10 minutes late!" She scolded the young woman.

The girl's mouth parted, "But…That chores belong to Maggie! How's that suppose to happen that I have to deliver those damn milk instead of her!" the girl's chores actually…is to clean up the entire barnyard and the orders are given from this old hag herself.

"She can't do those things because…" her voice became sweet, "my beautiful daughter is going to meet her new husband tonight so off you go and sent them as soon as possible!" She suddenly barked and left the place.

Cursing. The orange haired young woman kicked some stones with her brown laced boots and glared at the old ugly hag who's her 'mother' actually her '_step mother'._

It's been two years since her doted father married that good-for-nothing old woman. Her mother died when she was 12 and being the only daughter. Her kind and sickly father swore to her that she will have a better life.

Until one day. Her father remarried a random old woman with a vain, selfish and prideful daughter. At first it seem that her relationship with her step mother and step sister is quite pretty well because they showed some display of kindness.

But then…

After her father died in cancer. The old woman's attitude become mean and cruel. She didn't treat her as her own daughter but rather as a servant around the house. Her step mother blamed her for their misery and they forced to work on a living by sending cow's milks door to door in every villagers.

And of course, she do all the hard work; piercing the cow's nipples to draw out the milk and put them all to the bottles, went to the town and selling them in a high prize and doing the farming duties.

She laid again the golden hays and sighed, "I'd just wished that I will find a man who will take me away from this pathetic place and live on as a rich woman."She mutter to herself but then she realized what she'd just said and shook her head. That is ridiculous. As if a person like her will become rich.

So she took a basket of milk bottles and ran to the village.

* * *

Placing the bundle of blue bells in his little brother's tomb, Alois gaze at his brother's tomb and chuckles, "Hey. Luca. It's me…your older brother." He gaze at the tomb with sorrowful eyes, "…You know…many things changes since you have left and as usual…it's pathetic." A slight venom indicated from his voice.

Claude looked at his master with emptiness still sensing his dark soul inside his body, "This village we've been grown up with…the people seem forgotten about the fire and burning villagers around here…I guess…they are just random settlers…still continue their godforsaken fucking life in this place." A dark smile spread on his lips as he gazed once again his tomb.

"If you have been alive…Luca…my life will be tranquil and colorful." He smiled at the thought if his little brother didn't die on that fire. "Because…you are my precious little brother…and you are the light of my world." He finished. His pair of eyes blinked as the small bluebells dancing in the breeze. His eyes deepen while staring at those small flowers.

Just then…a running figure from another hill caught Alois' attention. The group of bluebells surrounded a female figure with a wavy long orange hair, fair skin and intriguing forest green eyes. Her beautiful features enchanted the young man but his alluring gaze towards the girl replaces with a frown as she didn't eye contact with him as if she never noticed his existence.

Seem that the girl is on a hurry. Alois' tilt his head and decided to forget about the mystery girl, "We have to go. Claude. Our business here is already done." He said with a serious but manly tone.

Claude nodded in agreement, "I'll prepare the carriage immediately. Your Highness." He said.

Alois added, "But first…"

* * *

The orange haired girl irritate that no one answer the door. She arrived late as usual carrying the basket of milk bottles in her knuckles. She sighed once again, _"I really hate this job."_ She thought.

"What can I do for you, my dear?" a male purred sound behind startled the young woman as she nearly slip off the basket from her hands.

Her soft forest green eyes gaze at the middle-aged man who seem to be Mrs. Walker's husband and the village leader. He had a bald head in the middle while in the other side where grayish black.

She bowed to the elder man, "I came here for a delivery for Mrs. Walker. May I know where she is?" she asked the elder man who seem staring or perhaps ogling on her bare cleavage from her blouse that didn't notice from the girl.

The elder man rubbed his beard chin approach the girl, "Hmm…my wife is on an errand so how about wait for her inside." He opened the wooden door for the young maiden and the girl didn't hesitate to enter the said house.

Once the girl and the elder man is inside. The elder man quickly locked the door behind him. He had some ill intentions in his mind against the girl.

"How about some coffee for a while?"

* * *

"Why are you hesitating, Master Alois?" Claude puzzled of the sudden hesitation from his master. They are now in the Trancy carriage in the border of the village.

Alois doesn't know what's got in him. "I need to stay here for a bit. Didn't I tell you that we will burn down this village before we leave?" he told his butler.

"I still remember that. Master."

"Then. We have to wait a perfect timing to do _that._"

* * *

She sips the coffee given to her by the old man in the opposite side of the table. Her face changes because of the bitterness. She is no fond of coffee.

The old man noticed of her displeasure of the liquid, "Is it not in your liking?" the girl nodded, "I'm not into coffee, actually…" she said timidly. The place is very uncomfortable to her not because of the quietness of the atmosphere because this old man before her.

He lightly chuckles, "You know. Child. You have to get used on drinking that." His wrinkled hand touches the girl's smooth but fairer hands from the table making the girl flinch, " You are old enough." He stood from his wooden seat and approaching the young woman.

The girl frowned, "I'm _not_ a child my name is Liana and thank you for your compliment that I'm an adult." She said with a high spirit earning a chuckle from the old man behind her.

"Of course. You are old enough." She noticed that his wrinkled hands rubbing her bare shoulders making her shivered down in spine.

"Umm…can you let go of your hand to my shoulders? I have to go home." she told the old man who seem closer to her back.

"What are you saying. My dear…Please stay here for a while." His dry lips were against her neckline causing the girl to stood from her seat but not noticed that her corset laces loosen from her back.

This dirty old geezer is taking advantage of her!

She narrowed her eyes at the old fart. "Y-You lecherous geezer!" She screamed when the dirty old man pinned her against the wooden floor. Her entire body shivered as the old man licked his tongue of the seductive position of the young girl.

She froze as the old man tear off her clothes and groping her breasts making her moan in protest. She yelled for help but the old man was too strong.

"You have such a beautiful skin. My dear." The dirty old man said making the young woman disgusted. His beard itching her pale skin as he ravaged her shoulders and neck.

"Get off me!" she screamed. She can't believe that she's going to get raped by the village leader himself. She kicked her feet and trying to get out from the grip of the old man. The old man's lips peck on the girl's lip and making the girl moaned in protest; his disgusting breath and saliva vomits her deep inside. His hands traveled down smooth thighs and then wrapping her legs around his hips.

She tilt her head after he remove his dry lips from the girl, Liana kept mumbled for help…while the dirty old man unbuttoned his shirt and then his trouser. This young girl's body is so perfect. Her smooth fair skin, her curvaceous body, those perfect large breasts and long legs.

Her heart beaten loudly and wanted to screamed out from her lungs but to no avail. Her arms link around above her head with a belt from his trouser. Her trembling eyes plead the man to stop.

The old man panted and stood from his position. He grabbed something from his disheveled trouser and inserting something in his pocket revealed a box of African cigar.

He lightens the cigar from the fireplace and a white smoke coming from his mouth release. He once again looked at the naked girl who is still in daze of the trauma she experience.

Her tired forest green eyes stared at the ceiling. She wanted to run and escape from this house and seek for help.

* * *

It's full moon but he didn't understand his master's intention to stay for a while in this village. Claude kept his gaze around the place checking for intruders who will harm his master. Alois however keep walking in the silent but dirty road in the village streets still wondering who could that girl he met.

But then…he heard a female screamed inside a huge house. He glance at Claude and nod at him in understanding. The two men went to the place and Alois tried to twist the doorknob.

"Shit. It locks. Claude." The butler nodded with a full force. He kicked down the door and once it open. Alois caught in surprise seeing a vile position of two people.

A naked old man on top of a helpless young woman around his age and was about to going inside her on the floor. Because of the light provided in the fireplace near the wooden table; he recognized the girl he met from Luca's grave.

His fist clenched while staring at the helpless but pitiful young woman. Her swollen eyes never betrayed her as he can read her gaze of reluctant and plead for help.

The dirty old man gasped and glared at the same young man he met earlier in the afternoon, "You darn brat! What are you doing here!" he growled…he stood from his gross position ignoring his inappropriate manners of being clothe less in front of two people particularly men.

"Oh…I heard a scream outside so I check it out of what could it be." He narrowed his eyes at the disgusting old man, "…and my butler open it and I'm quite surprise that you display such promiscuous behavior towards a helpless woman." He told the surprised old man.

The village leader chuckles, "So what? This girl came over to my place and she offered her body to me." He laughed. Making the girl's mouth agape in protest. He's lying! He forced her to do dirty things with him!

The girl gathered her clothes as she used them to cover up her bruises and marks around her shoulders, stomach, neck and her legs. New tears streaming down her cheeks and it boiled the blonde earl deep inside.

"Okay then. How about a deal?" his dark smirk spread across in his lips. Claude realized that his mood swings has starting.

He tilt his head and glared at him, "Your life and the future of this village? Or the girl?" the dirty old man surprise that this boy bargained him in exchange for the girl.

The old man chuckles, "Don't laugh at me. As if I'll sacrifice my _own_ village for this bitch! Just who the hell are you!" he glared at the young man.

Alois sighed, "Once again…I am Alois Trancy, the head of the Trancy Household. Since I'm a noble and have all the wealth. I can buy off your land and become mine." He smirked down at the helpless man.

He grit his yellow teeth, "You are not a god! And how dare you for disrespecting your elder! You brat!"But he caught off by Alois' words.

"And raping a helpless woman can be consider disrespectful too. You old fart!" Alois fought back with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

The old man defeated. He took the girl's forearm and shove it to the blonde boy only to be caught by his stoic butler.

Liana reopen her eyes and stared at her savior. His luscious blonde hair, pale skin and gorgeous cerulean eyes mesmerize her. In her mind, he seems like a prince!

Alois glance at her curiously and suddenly smirk at her earning a tint blush from the girl's cheek.

"Claude. Give her to me." The butler approached him and handled the light girl in his arms. Alois looked down at her and smiled, "Everything is alright now. He will dead soon enough." He assured the young maiden.

The girl didn't say anything. Her orange-colored hair covered her shameful face and just lean against the young man's broad chest. He was warm.

She closed her eyes as she heard a loud scream coming from that bastard's house. She's comfortable, now that bastard is dead but that doesn't change that she is already….

Tainted.

**A/N: Hi guys! You noticed that Alois is OOC…well as I said in the first introduction. Alois is a matured teenage guy at 17 meaning his tantrum and bratty attitude lessen in this age. I'm trying to keep him in character in this fanfic and also the OC…I choose the named Liana for my random mind…I don't know where do I get that name...hehehehe….**

**And as for Claude, he is less active in this fanfic because he is no antagonist here…just in a supporting role and still…Alois' butler…If you want a suggestion or request about this story feel free to tell me…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Kuroshitsuji **

**Title: Reminiscence of a Forgotten Lies **

**Genre: Drama, Mature, Smut, Psychological and Romance **

**Protagonist: 17-year-old Alois Trancy **

**Note: Liana means in Hebrew: **_**My God Has Answered**_

**Chapter 02: A twisted fairytale **

Alois, Claude and the girl named Liana watches as the engulf flames covered the entire village below the hill. The orange haired girl glance at the chuckling young man as his evil cerulean eyes watches in amusement the burning village. Her beloved village.

Who is he? And why did he do these horrible things such as destroying a village? Liana parted her lips and thought about how he saved her life from that dirty old man. It shivered down her spine of the thought that bastard touching her body.

She clench the fabric that covered around her naked body. She towered above the tall young man again and taking a good look of him.

He had a feminine looks but very handsome. He had a luscious blond hair and piercing cerulean eyes. Those eyes are captivating yet intimidating while she staring it.

Alois noticed the girl beside him in dazed looking at him. He glance at her on the other side and grinned, "Can't help looking my gorgeous face?" he teased causing the girl to blushed in embarrassment.

"F-Forgive me of my incompetence. Milord. "She slightly bowed to him with formal taking a note that this young man before her is a noble.

He sighed and scratched the back of his blonde hair, "It's alright. And by the way…What is your name, girl?" The girl startled that this good-looking fellow asking her given name.

"Umm…My name is Liana Milton. I'm a daughter of the owner of a dairy farm." She introduced herself.

He raised a brow, her father is a _milk maker? _ And her name is Liana; what a pretty name for a gorgeous girl like her.

"So…your family sells milk. That's it?" he questioned the blushing girl.

She nodded, "Yes. My father owned a barn that has five cows and two horses in it. And selling milk is our daily living until my mother died in illness when I was just a child and that father lost his interest on his business." A sad voice from the girl notices by Alois himself.

She continues, "One year later. My father remarried a villager and her daughter and till one day my father passed away. Since then, my stepmother and step sister are my current family now." She finished her story.

Alois mouth agape. This girl's life might compare to a children's fairytale. But he didn't believe in fairytales. They're all just a fiction.

"Is that so…then." Alois turned his attention at his butler. Claude revealed a beautiful dress to the young maiden, "You don't have to wear _that_ when you go home." He pointed at the white cloth she wear when he gave it to the girl after been molested by a dirty old man earlier, "Just a precaution…I will _lend_ you this dress." He smiled at her.

Just then, the girl wrapped her arms around the young man's chest making Alois a bit surprise. "Thank you. Milord." She sniffed and he realized that she was crying, "How can I repay your kindness." Repay? That's interesting. For once in his life, he had found a very interesting girl. Not only that she is pretty but her naïvety is intriguing.

His pale hand patted her head, "I'm going to tell you soon enough." A hint of evil tone didn't notices the girl. Liana hid behind the Trancy carriage to put on the clothes. She noticed that the dress is too tight but seem fitted on her size. She revealed her new attire to the two men and blushes but only toward the blonde earl. Alois didn't say anything and just smiled at her genuinely and she just fled towards the direction towards her house saying bit goodbye to these nice men who saved her.

His silence stopped as Claude approach his amusing young lord beside him, "Have you found an interesting pet? Your Highness?" He asked the chuckling young earl.

Alois licked his lips with his wet tongue, "Yes. I did. And we have to follow her. " An evil glint in his eyes, "_That girl is mine."_ He said darkly.

* * *

Liana jumped from the fence in the middle of the night. A group of sheep noticed her presence but the girl silenced them with her index finger to her covered lips.

She sigh, this dress is too heavy and using a dagger left beside the sheep's fence. She tear -off half of the skirt below her calves so that she can walk freely without hemming the long skirt.

She finally reached the hut and slightly surprised that the door is unlock. She gulp and carefully opened the door and peeks the living room. To her astonishment, it's her step mother and her stepsister; Maggie sitting in the coffee table waiting for her.

The step sister glared at her, "About time you've got back. _Liana_." A venomous tone from her voice didn't go unnoticed from the orange haired girl.

Stepmother walked towards the uneasy young maiden and slapped her against the face causing the girl to be surprise, "Mrs. Walker said to me earlier…that you and her husband had an intimate affair. _Is that true_?" A hint of anger in her voice.

Liana parted her lips and was about to speak, "I…" but then, Maggie yank her wavy orange hair behind and smirk down at her, "So it's true then. You slept with him like some whore?" A glare from Liana's eyes shot her back, "No. I'm not submitting myself to that bastard. He forced me to do _things_ with him. That's the truth! Believe me!" a hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Nonsense!" Her stepmother bark and walked to the kitchen utensils while her daughter beaten the poor girl's face and her stomach yelling at her. The girl cough blood from her mouth. She lowered her head and just stared at the wooden floor of the house.

"You're really such a shameful child. That's why your father left you too early." Her voice sound intimidating. The young maiden stared above her and froze seeing a butcher knife in her step mother's hands.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" She stuttered fearfully. Is she going to kill her?

A dark smirk spread on her stepmother's lips, "I heard from the other village area that group of people need fresh organs…" her maniacal eyes went wide causing Liana's heart to pause because of fear, "…I'm going to tear off your body and take those organs of yours and sell them in a high price. Don't worry, once you're dead. You will meet your bastard parents in heaven." She cackled maniacally and raise the butcher knife above the pitiful girl.

Liana ready herself and closed her eyes. SO that's it. She's going to die pitifully like this? After being raped by a dirty old man, being saved by a good-looking but kind earl and now…she's going to die at the hands of these bitches?

A loud shot coming from the window and her step sister screaming out her lungs.

"Mother!"

Liana opened her forest green eyes and froze in shock seeing her step mother laid down with pool of blood in the floor with a bullet mark hit her forehead. Her eyes went wide lifeless while releasing the butcher knife in her hand.

Her stepsister screamed hysterically and the orange haired maiden crawled back away from the bloody corpse. Her trembling body shaken with fear and shock.

Out of a sudden, the door opened revealed the stoic tall butler and the young earl beside him with a pistol in his right hand.

He blew off the smoke coming from the offensive weapon and entered the hut. He looked around the place only saw a shaken and screaming bitch beside her dead mother and a trembling young maiden he met behind the wall. There are cuts and new bruises around her forearms, neck and shoulders as well on her pretty face.

He sighed, "Fix this Claude. I don't want any witnesses alive." This froze Liana…so he came here to kill her?

Alois approach her trembling form and surprise that the dress he lend to her been all dirty and torn. Twitching. This girl is going to pay him a hundred pounds for that dress.

"Liana. I came here to get you." He told her with a serious tone.

The girl didn't say anything.

In annoyance; Alois forcibly pull her skinny arm. Liana glared at him, "Let go of me. You murderer!" She yelled.

Caught in surprise, Alois chuckled at her feisty attitude, "For your information. I saved your life from that old hag who wanted you dead." A frown pitches on her lips but suddenly realize what he'd just meant.

He saved her…again

She calm herself and buried against his chest, "Thank you." Tears forming down her cheeks once again, "Thank you. Milord." She sniffed.

The blonde earl wrapped his arm around her shoulders and whispers something in her ear, "From this onward. You're going to live with _me_." He turned to Claude and nod, "This time Claude. We are leaving this wretch place." Feeling in relief. Claude followed his master and the new girl outside leaving a mournful girl behind with her dead mother.

* * *

Traveling in a bumpy road is not quite easy. Alois and the girl beside him still silent these past few days in the carriage. Claude was on the opposite side of their seat still calm and stoic.

Alois glance at the silent girl beside him. He understands that she's on a verge of trauma because of those horrible situations she encounters.

The girl however, kept silent in this whole journey. What is she doing? Why did she agreed living with him in his mansion? She didn't know this person yet but why?

Could it be because he's her life saver and that she begun to trust him?

She sigh, after that incident. Where will she go? She had no other place to live other than her old house. Somehow, Maggie will curse her in the depths of hell of what she had done: Running away with her mother's murderer.

She can't believe that her very own step mother wishes her dead for the sake of money? That awful old woman wanted to sell her organs in a high price because of poverty. If the Lord of Trancy didn't arrive saving her then she's already done for.

"Sir. We have arrive in London."

Alois blink and turn his attention to the orange haired girl, "Liana. Wake up. We are now in London." He shook her shoulder.

The girl opened her eyes and stared behind the window. She was astound of the place; Tons of people with different faces and clothes, huge buildings and establishments, crowded streets with vehicles and smokes around the streets.

When she was a child. Her father told her about a huge city that called London and it's a fine place to live unlike in the rural areas they were living today. He told her that once he had all the money they needed. He, herself and her mother will go to London and live there forever.

Liana back then thought London as a paradise with clean surroundings and many nice people lived and that the place can provide them good benefits including a nice home, food, new clothes to wear and fresh water to drink.

But her good expectations in this place vanished as she witnesses it before her very eyes.

'_A dirty city that filled with dirty people.' _She thought.

Group of lewd women in the other side of the streets flirting a nobleman, a robber snatch a jewel from the jewelry shop and children being forced to work by an employer in a restaurant and cleaning shoes for the noblemen.

"How did you describe London?" Alois begun to ask the startling girl.

She averted her eyes, "It's…different." She replied.

He nodded, "London is not a good place to live especially to a village pretty girl like you." He smirks at her causing the girl to blush yet again.

"However…" he leaned himself beside the girl and cupped her chin to look at him, "If you live with my manor…things will be changed from this onward. You will be treated as a princess there and I will provide you luxurious life." His voice is manly but there's a hint of evilness in it. Liana was unsure about all these but he said that he will provide her wealth.

She blinked as the carriage getting darker. She realized that they're in the midst of woods that have tons of trees and bushes. She leaned against the carriage window still blushing of her contact with the earl but then it vanished when she saw a gigantic iron gates open. After few minutes, the carriage stopped in the concrete stairs of the manor.

The tall butler is the one who step down the carriage and gently open the carriage door, next, is the young earl as he offered her his hand.

"Liana Milton, I welcome you to the Trancy manor."

The girl accepted his hand and step down the carriage. She froze in shock of how wide, elegant and magnificent his mansion before her.

She was speechless. She can't believe that she was actually going to live here from now on.

Before them, Claude opens the main entrance to the two teenagers. Alois guide her inside his mansion with a wide dark smirk in his lips while the girl's attention was on the gigantic chandeliers, paintings and elegant structures of the mansion such as the wide staircase of the main hall entrance.

She looked from left to right of how elegant the vases, jars, small statues, furniture and the wide hall.

Alois chuckled at her expression and spoke, "What can you say about this place?" he asked her.

The girl blushes, "Lord Trancy, your home is very beautiful. I can't believe _I'm actually going to live here."_ A hint of frown from his lips of the last part. _Typical commoner_

How come he forget? He's the one who ward her in his mansion meaning this girl is going to live in his place.

"_But not for free_." He thought amusingly. He had a perfect plan in his mind for this girl's future here.

The orange- haired girl however deep inside is very uncomfortable to her new lifestyle and she is very nervous. She can't believe that an aristocrat like Alois Trancy will let a village girl like her to stay in his beautiful mansion.

He saved her life and even let her stay in his mansion. She couldn't help but feel uneasy and upset. She wanted to do something to repay his kindness towards her even if in a little way. She will do anything for him.

A sound of clap from the young man attracts her, "Miss Milton. Shall we go to my office?" he motion to the staircase and the girl obediently follow him. Her hands were intertwining against her chest. She is still shy to him because he's a noble and the person who saved her life twice. She wanted to do something to him in return out of courtesy for everything he had done for her.

They stopped in a room and open his office. Liana awed of how wide his office that filled with arranged books and a single desk and chairs.

The young man sat on his very desk and eyed at the girl. "Sit down." The girl immediately nodded and sat at the opposite side of the desk. Her hands still intertwining due to nervousness.

He sighed, "Claude and the servants are going to prepare our breakfast in 10 minutes so let's get to know each other first." Liana surprise but this gives her a good opportunity to ask him many questions.

"Umm…Mister Alois Trancy…" the way she spoke his name is very alluring. "Why did you burn down my village?" She asked innocently.

Alois laughed. But the girl didn't understand what so funny about her question. "Because I find that place _pathetic_." A hint of venom in his voice making her flinch.

Pathetic? That doesn't make any sense to her.

She decided not to provoke this man before her. "Why did you save my life? What do you want from me?" She asked him the biggest question that she wishes to hear from this man.

A dark smile spread across in his lip, "I saved your life because I find you interesting. "

She blushes, "Interesting. Me?" her index finger pointed herself causing Alois to chuckle of her naïvety.

"Yes. You are interesting ever since I met you from the hill. I thought about keeping you by my side." His fingers drum and his other eye glance at the grandfather's clock.

He continues. "As what I have said earlier to you in the carriage. I can provide you anything and treating you like a princess like every other girls desires in your age." He stood from his seat and leaned his face against her causing the girl's cheeks heated in redness.

"But…As long as you are here. You will have to give me something..._from you_." She shivered as his hands were on her bare shoulder blades making her uncomfortable.

"You mean a payment? But I have no money."

Alois amused, this girl is really innocent.

"What I mean…my dear…Is that…" his breath tickles her left ear, "…_I want your body_ as the rental payment in my home."

The girl's forest green eyes widen.

"My body?" Her mouth agape from what he'd just said.

Just then. The door opened as the Trancy butler bowed to the two teenagers. "Breakfast is serve. Your Highness and Miss." He told them.

Her stomach growls making the Trancy earl laughed. She blushed madly, ever since last night. She didn't eat anything.

He stopped and take the girl's hand. "You must be very hungry. Don't worry, this is your home. You can do whatever you like." He grinned at her.

* * *

She stunned of how many dishes been served before them. Alois is in the center while she is on the other side.

As Alois was about to slice his pancakes but he was interrupted by Liana's complain, "Lord Alois. How come we suppose to eat this entire food?" his cerulean eyes glared at the dishes been served to them by his unlikely servants.

He sighed, "Claude, Hannah. Fix this immediately." He said with a calm tone.

The butler and the maid nod as they take out few dishes that's not suppose to serve for breakfast.

Alois smirked at her common sense. "You're pretty smart for a village girl. I've beginning to interest you even more." He chewed the slice pancake in his mouth.

She blushed again from the earl's compliment on her. Knowing that she didn't use any knife or fork because of her status as a commoner; she didn't eat the delicious food even though she's really hungry.

Noticed that the girl didn't even touch her food, "Are you not going to eat?" He asked her. The girl shook her head, "I'm very sorry. Lord Trancy. It seems that me …being born in a rural area. Didn't know any table etiquette." She buried her head in shame.

Surprise at this. Alois moved his chair beside her and seem he enjoy seeing the girl's trembling form. He took the girl's knife and fork and slice the pancake. "Here. " A slice of pancake stab on a fork blushes the girl. She eyed at him and his handsome face were mere inch close to her, "Take it as a way a gentleman offered his service to a lady. It's a proper etiquette here in the high society." He lied.

The girl didn't understand what he'd just said and just gave up on his aid.

While she stared at his gorgeous eyes and his wonderful smile.

She couldn't help but to be captivated by him.

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own anything **

**Chapter 3: ****Alois' secret **

It's been a week since the head of the Trancy manor 'adopts' her in his manor. Liana drummed her long fingers in the desk while practicing reading and writing. Alois found out when he told her to write her name on a parchment, the girl seem hesitate so he realizes that Liana is illiterate much to the girl's embarrassment. So.. . he teaches her himself since he had no other things to do.

She sighed, she's been thinking about that 'condition' Alois had told her the other day. He told her that in return of his 'courtesy', she will give him _her body._

She didn't understand what he'd just said. But since she had no other way to offered him for everything he had done for her. She'd just agree of his condition.

Once again, she looked at her work and she smiled that…her writing style is not bad and she couldn't wait to see this to Alois. She blush thinking about that blonde earl who saved and adopt her. He is really nice for accepting her despite their social status.

She's a commoner while he's an aristocrat.

Blinking, she noticed one of the triplets cleaning the vases and portraits. Her big forest eyes stared at him intently and realize what Alois just mean.

She stood and approached the young man. "Excuse me. Where is Hannah?" she asked the footman.

"She's in the kitchen." He replied. The girl nodded and bowed to him. "Thank you." She quickly ran to the hallway leaving a confusing man alone.

* * *

His small cerulean eyes glared at the newspaper. A picture of serious Ciel Phantomhive and his wife to be-Lady Elizabeth Midford in the Golden celebration of Queen Elizabeth I of England.

Come to think of it. It's been 2 years since he had no contact with his arch-nemesis. He liked to beat the crap out of that Phantomhive Earl for what he did to him and messing up his life would be amusing just like the old times.

But he had not time for that. He had other things to do than dealing with that bastard Phantomhive.

"I can do this myself." A sound of familiar voice startled the Earl of Trancy.

"Liana?" He thought. He peeked outside from his velvet window and surprise to see the commoner girl outside in his mansion and with a broom stick with one of the triplets for God knows what his name is.

He glared at Claude, "What is she doing?" A look of impatient in his handsome face.

"I'll take care of her. Your Highness."

He shook his head. "No." He stood behind his desk and approaches the exit door, "I'll deal with her."

* * *

"You what?" Alois exclaimed as he saw her wearing the Trancy maid uniform and smiled shyly at him.

"I decided to become your maid."

"Why?" he asked.

The girl smile kindly, "Well…you said that I have to give you _my body _so…I decided that I'll become the maid to pay the compensation for what you have done for me." She continued to gathered the dried leaves scattered in the cobblestones of the rose garden.

Alois was speechless. He can't believe that this girl is so gullible. What he meant is that he wanted her body as to satisfy his sexual desires.

He sighed, "That's not what I mean." He snatched away the broomstick from her hand and looked at her annoyed, "Look…you're not a maid here. Your just my permanent guest and that is your role here in my mansion." He explain to her with a calm tone…trying to control his bipolar side.

The girl surprised. "But I wanted to pay your kindness. Lord Trancy." He noticed that she was about to cry.

He smirked, "There are _many ways_ to pay me. Liana." He towered her and cupped her soft cheek. The girl blushes of their eye contact and was about to get fainted. "…But thank you for your hard work so as one of my request: Please leave all the servant duties to Hannah and the three triplets. Got it?" He kissed her cheek much to the girl's redness. He chuckles as he saw her blushing face. The blond enjoys teasing the girl.

She nodded reluctantly.

He patted her head, "Good girl. So off you go." He said with a soft tune. Liana bowed and exit the garden with her cheeks turned red.

As the girl left. Alois smirked darkly…. He will enjoy the moment when he was going to feast that girl's body. He couldn't help to noticed earlier her curvaceous body, huge bust, and long neck. Her lips are tempting and he couldn't wait to kiss her soon and then…he will feast her body greedily in his own hands.

After all, The main reason, he adopt the poor girl from the village it's because …he wanted her to become his _personal whore_.

_His own toy._

* * *

Dressed back in her own clothes. Liana disappointed herself that she cannot become a servant here for a while to pay Alois' kindness but why does he disagree with her to become a maid here?

Blinking. She stopped as the head butler of the Trancy manor walked pass her with his poker face.

"Umm…Mr. Claude?" the spider butler halt and turned his attention to the timid girl.

"May I help you. Miss Liana?" He asked the girl out of courtesy.

The girl blushes, "Well…It's about Lord Alois…" he raised a brow, "…I don't understand why he disagree with me being a maid here. I…just wanted to return the debt of his kindness towards me." She clutched the long skirt that it's obvious of her nervousness.

Claude pushes his glasses, he wanted to be frank with this girl's role in his master side and just giving her the hint of her confinement in the Trancy manor in order to ease the girl's confusion , "Earl Trancy wishes your company and nothing else…he doesn't want you to become a servant because…your original role here is to _satisfy him_." He explained causing the girl to become confuse.

"_Satisfy him? How?"_ She thought and still clueless about that word…or maybe…making him happy?

Noticing her silent. Claude glances at her and decided to continue his duties. "Is that all, Miss?" he asked the girl.

The girl smiled at him. "Yes. Thank you very much." She slightly bowed at him. The butler sighed and leaved the innocent girl alone in the hallway.

* * *

Liana ate silently with Alois in the master's seat of the dining hall. Glancing at Alois who ate slowly with knife and fork in his hands. She couldn't help but to mesmerize of his good looks. Alois is really handsome. She wondered if he already had a lover or a fiancée.

"_Of course. He had a lover. Silly._" She thought. If that's true then…she had no chance to be with him.

Realizing what she'd just said. She shook her head and blushes. Why is she thinking about that?

Alois noticed her being weird and spoke, "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

The girl startled and laughed nervously, "I'm fine. Umm…I'm finished with my meal. Thank you." She stood and quickly left the dining hall.

His eyes blink and chuckles. That girl is really amusing.

"Claude." The butler moved forward. "Yes. Your Highness?" Alois ate the last pork and chewed in his mouth and gulps, "What is my appointment. Today?" he asked him.

The butler check his note list and spoke, "You have to attend Earl Lerwick's daugher's birthday tonight. Nothing else. Your Highness."

The young man smirked, "Ah…that wench?" he stood from his seat and smirked at Claude.

"Time for some fun."

* * *

**7:00pm**

The girl intently reading a novel in her desk inside her bedroom. She had no other things to do than reading since Alois forbid her to do servant's duties.

"Hey Liana." Alois' hoarse voice startled the girl. Liana twisted the doorknob and revealed Alois Trancy in his own casual wear.

She blushed again of his attractiveness. "Yes?" She quickly replied. Alois smirked at her, "I'm going out for a bit in case if you are wondering why I'm not around." He patted her head again, "Goodbye, Liana." He took his purple top hat from his butler.

The girl nodded, "Be careful." She said worriedly. This makes Alois surprise, no one had ever worried about his well-being. "Okay. Thank you." He whispered and left the hallway causing the girl to be so upset.

* * *

**Liana's POV **

I couldn't stop thinking about Lord Alois. My entire body felt hot and my cheeks turned red when I'm around him. Twisting and turning around in my bed. My only thoughts is only him, pressing the white pillow against my chest. My chest felt so excited when I'm thinking about him.

I don't understand this feeling. This feeling of wanted to be with him, this feeling of happiness when he smiled at me. This feeling of relief when he came to save my life that night.

Is this a feelings of friendship or feelings of love?

I blushed and smiled to myself.

Ever since that very night he saved me…I feel in love with him.

I closed my eyes as I drifted to sleep ignoring that I still wear my brown laced boots.

* * *

_**Morning**_

She opened her eyes and quickly jump off the bed. She realize that she still wearing the dress she wear last night instead of her nightgown. Realizing that it's already 5am. .. Liana decided to go to Alois' room to wake him up.

Smiling at herself, she stopped in his bedroom door. She raised a brow when she heard an awful noise inside his room. She gulped and twisted the doorknob.

She shook her head and smiled.

"Good morn-" She froze at the sight before her. Alois get up half-naked as his lower torso cover with bedsheet. He yawned and scratches his hair, "Oh..you're awake?" he gazed at Liana with his eyes half-lidded.

"Mmm..Alois? Who are you talking to?" A feminine voice asked her bed-partner tried to get up. Liana's eyes widen as the woman beside Alois is also naked and her huge breasts are visible before the man. She couldn't take her eyes off the woman's bruises and marks around her neck, chest, forearms and shoulders.

Alois glared at Liana, "I didn't know that you have this kind of dirty habit. Barging on a person's room." Liana stiffened of his sudden coldness on his male voice.

The mysterious woman giggles, "Oh..don't be like that to the little girl…you scare her." She teased causing Liana to glared at the imprudent naked woman beside Alois.

She realizes now. Alois is not that of a prince she imagine…

He smirked at her, "Why are you standing there like you have seen a ghost. Liana?"

Clenching her fists, she walked away with tears streaming down her cheeks. Leaving the two naked people alone in the room.

She halted as she bypass the Trancy butler pushing the food cart towards his master's room.

"So…you saw?" The Trancy butler stated about Alois' dirty habit.

"I…don't understand."

Claude sighed at the girl's indolence, "Master Alois sleeps with different women. That is his usual habit that cannot be stop." He explained to the stiffen girl.

So he slept with different women…that means he's a…

Womanizer…

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter… **


End file.
